1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for recording a multi-component stream including a main stream and an auxiliary stream, which includes additional audio or information about contents carried by the main stream, on a high-density recording medium, and further to a high-density recording medium on which a main stream and an auxiliary stream related therewith have been recorded by said method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in accordance with rapid advancement of standardization of a novel high-density rewritable optical disc such as ‘Blu-ray Disc Rewritable’ (called ‘BD-RE’) capable of recording high quality video and audio data for many hours, it is expected that related products are soon developed and released to consumer market.
The standard of BD-RE specifies that, when a main stream containing main video and its auxiliary stream containing subtitles or additional audio data of the main video is recorded on a BD-RE, a received main stream and various auxiliary streams (Aux #1-Aux #n Stream) are multiplexed by a multiplexer (MUX) in the units of an MPEG-2 transport stream packet and thus recorded and managed as a single clip file, as shown in FIG. 1. A main stream combined with or to be presented with an auxiliary stream is called a ‘multi-component stream’
However, the aforementioned BD-RE standard about simultaneous recording of main and auxiliary stream that a main stream including video contents and its auxiliary stream are multiplexed in the units of a transport stream packet and recorded as a single clip file has problems that another auxiliary stream associated with a main stream cannot be added and or an original auxiliary stream combined into a main stream can not be replaced by another.
Recently, development and standardization of a high-density read-only optical disc called ‘Blu-ray Disc ROM’ (abbreviated ‘BD-ROM’) are also in progress. However, if recording of a main stream and its auxiliary stream for a BD-ROM is conducted the same as the aforementioned standard of BD-RE, an original auxiliary stream combined with a main stream can not be replaced with another during presentation although a user wants to. Therefore, an efficient recording method capable of adding or substituting an auxiliary stream associated with a main stream recorded on a BD-ROM needs to be provided immediately.